Meals with the Marauders
by lollipopprongs
Summary: A weeks worth of meals, lots of food fights, lots of detentions, a little love ? Anything can happen when the Marauders are around!
1. Monday

**Disclaimer:**** I do not, and never will own Harry Potter, not in this chapter, not in the next, not in any…**

**Okay, these are just funny little things that I made up during classes. Goodbye history, English, and religion; say hello to **_**Meals with the Marauders**_**… Enjoy!**

Monday-breakfast-8:40 am 

"'M ti-ti-ti-red." Sirius yawned.

"You say that every morning Sirius." Remus said in a bored manner.

"Well, I speak the truth." Sirius stated, and at this, Peter snorted. "What'd you say Wormy?" Sirius asked, suddenly fierce.

"Nothing!" Peter squealed.

"Good." Sirius muttered.

"Moony, 'm tired." Sirius mumbled again.

"It isn't that early!" Remus told Sirius.

"It is early for Padfoot though! He's still in summer mode." Peter told Remus instantly.

"Summer ended two months ago!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"Tell that to Padfoot! What do you think Prongs?" Peter asked his off-in-space friend.

"What?" James asked, just getting out of his daze. Remus snickered at his friend.

"What do you think of Padfoot's sleeping habits?" Peter asked again, very slowly this time.

James looked to where his best friend was sitting, only to see Sirius' elbow in his eggs, snoring loudly.

"I think that Padfoot needs to find a better place to sleep than his morning eggs." James said simply, giving Peter and Remus a soft chuckle. "But don't worry," James continued with a grin, "He'll be up in a minute." James then grabbed a cup of coffee and slashed Sirius' face with it.

"What the hell!?" Sirius screamed, waking abruptly from his sleep. The great hall roared with laughter.

"Sorry mate, you fell asleep in your eggs." James said grinning from ear to ear.

"So you decide to pour _hot_ coffee on me?!" Sirius bellowed.

"Well, cold coffee would've been absolutely _no _fun, and coffee helps people to wake up. I figured you would need all the help you can get." James explained.

"Coffee can wake people up?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Look what it did for Sirius! That's simply amazing!" James' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Why were you so off in space?" Peter asked randomly.

"Huh?" James asked, not comprehending Peter's drastic change in subject.

"When I asked you about Sirius at first, you were in a daze, why?" Peter asked again.

"Why do you think Peter?" Remus said as though it were evident.

"That's why I asked, Moony." Peter declared giving Remus a look that clearly said _are you going mad?_

Remus sighed; he could never get Peter to understand him… James looked away quickly, and his cheeks turned a light pinkish color.

"James was staring down the table that way." Remus pointed towards the teacher's table, and then lowered his finger so that it rests on a group of girls. "I really think that it is quite obvious that he was, once again, string at the Lily Evans." Remus finished.

Meanwhile, Sirius, still thoroughly upset, stands up, reaches across the table, picks up the maple syrup jug, and pours it on James' head, which was staring at the ground.

"What was that for?!" James asked suddenly.

"Payback." Sirius stated simply.

"My head is a complete sticky mess!" James roared.

"It looks just the same to me." James spun around, only to see Lily Evans standing behind him, a confident smirk on her face. When James didn't say anything back, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Your hair is a bit sticky, my clothes are sopping wet!" Sirius bellowed. "And they're hot!"

"Let me cool that down for you." James said, spraying Sirius with pumpkin juice, mainly on his head.

"My hair! My beautiful, beautiful hair!" Said a melodramatic Sirius.

"Oh well." James said simply. By now the whole hall was watching, the first years in awe, the rest used to weird stuff from these two, they were the Marauders after all. The teachers looked awestricken, and were so stiff; they didn't do anything to stop it.

"I love your hair! Both of you." A voice came from behind them. It was Severus Snape. Both James and Sirius took custard, James pouring it on his head, Sirius chucking the whole platter at his face. It hit with a _clunk_, and Severus fell to the floor unconscious.

Neither boy noticed as professor McGonagall walked over. "What is the meaning of this!?" She yelled at them. "Detention both of you!" She walked away and both James and Sirius sighed.

Monday-Lunch-12:03 pm 

"Stop staring, Prongs, you know she hates it when you stare at her." Remus told James informatively.

"Yeah, I know you're right, I just can't help it! Moony, why won't she go out with me?" James asked Remus seriously.

"Dood, se 'ates wor guts, se aways wiw. Get ower it." Sirius responded very rapidly, his mouth stuffed with food. Sirius swallowed, and then started laughing like a maniac, something he has been doing all day.

"You really shouldn't have given him that coffee." Remus told James.

"I didn't think splashing him with coffee would be a big deal. It must have sunk into his skin and gotten into his bloodstream or something." James replied.

"Did you say coffee? Where, where, where?! Do you have it, Moony? Are you hiding it from me? GIVE ME THE COFFEE! I love coffee. Coffee is good. Yeah, coffee is very good. Why don't they serve coffee at lunch?" Sirius said, too fast for anybody except James and Remus to know what was said. Then, spontaneously, Sirius broke into

Made-up song:

"OH! I want coffee! Coffee is good! Give me coffee! Or you are all food!"

Sirius bellowed his song to the whole hall, causing many sniggers from the Slytherin table, and many others for that matter.

"This should be a fun day." James said sarcastically.

"The caffeine shouldn't last much longer, it can only sustain itself for so long." Remus said logically.

"This is Padfoot. He had never heard of coffee until this morning. This effect could last forever." James said overdramatically.

"Really? Could it last forever?" Peter asked, yet another stupid question.

"Yes, Peter, I could last until he dies!" James' voice was dripping with sarcasm this time, but Peter still didn't catch on.

"Wow, that's a scary thought." James rolled his eyes.

"Remember that food fight we had earlier, do ya, do ya?" Sirius asked James rapidly. "That was fun, we should do it again! Lets throw food at Snivelus!" Sirius yelled, picking up a plate of food and throwing it as far as he possibly could. It hit right on target.

A whole section of the Slytherin table was hit with sardines, and other arrays of fish.

"Stop!" James grabbed Sirius' wrist just as Sirius went to pick up another platter. As a result, Sirius poured soup on James' head, causing hot liquid to travel down his back, and forcing him to release Sirius from his grasp.

"BOYS! Twice in one day?! That's a weeks worth of detentions."

"Sirius!" James growled, chasing Sirius out the door of the great hall, and around the school.

Monday-Dinner-5:47 pm 

"Prongs, I know you are upset with Sirius, but you have to get over it. I mean, who else are you going to sit with?" Peter asked (stupidly).

"I am not going to sit with Sirius, and I do have other places to sit!" James said haughtily.

Sirius snorted, "Who?" he asked James curiously.

"Uh," James think hard and searches the great hall for someone to sit with, when his eyes fall upon Lily and her friends. "You'll see." James strutted off, leaving his friends to find a seat on their own.

When he gets to the spot where Lily and her friends, Clare and Beth are sitting, he sits down casually. "Hi, Beth. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. What's up?" Beth asked. "When are you planning Quidditch? You are captain, right?"

"Yup, tryouts are this Saturday afternoon. Then, I'm starting you off easy, and we will be practicing Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." James said grinning. Quidditch was his favorite topic of conversation.

"Cool. Why aren't you sitting with Remus, idiot, and moron?" Beth asked casually.

"Oh, idiot's gotten me into enough trouble today, and there aren't enough seats left here for Remus or moron." James replied.

"Aren't you sweet to your friends." Clare spoke for the first time. Clare was always very quiet, but when she did talk, she always seemed to time it perfectly.

"Thank you!" James replied to her sarcasm. So, how've the girls been?"

"Fine. I enjoyed watching the entertainment at meals." Clare said with a smirk. "Can't you boys solve you problems 'using your words'?"

"I would if I could, Clare, but with Sirius, that's nearly impossible." James said grinning. Clare rolled her eyes, and Beth and Lily chuckled softly.

Awkward silence

"So, uh, how are the classes this year?" James asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well that was a cheesy thing to ask us." Beth said. Clare and Lily both laughed, and James blushed slightly, feeling foolish.

"Well, I don't see you trying to start a conversation." James accused.

"We are in the middle of eating, we talk _after_ we eat." Clare explained.

"Ah, well, until then I shall ask foolish questions so that it isn't so quiet." James said.

"Whatever." Beth said.

"Lily, you haven't talked at all, what's new with you?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just, off in space." Lily replied.

"She has a new crush." Beth whispered loudly.

"I see, who?" James asked, feeling a hint of jealousy.

"We aren't sure yet, and she won't tell us. We are absolutely sure it is a boy, and we _think_ he's in seventh year, but that's about it." Beth said.

"It is none of your business anyway." Lily piped up.

"Lils, we are your best mates, it _is _our business to know who you want to date, then we can tell you if that person is a loyal guy, or some man-whore." Beth explained.

Lily sighed. "I guess your right, I'll tell you guys tonight. Not you though Potter." Lily added. All of a sudden, a platter comes falling down onto Lily's head. "Ahh!" She screamed.

Lily brushes the mashed potatoes off of her face, and all four of them look around. Sirius was standing up a bit farther down the table; he looked horror stricken. Sirius bolted, Lily following right behind him.

"It was supposed to fall on James' head!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran. After they had run around the great hall about four times, McGonagall stopped them.

"That is the third time today black, you now have two weeks of detention, and you have a night Ms. Evans."

"I didn't even do anything! He was the one who threw food on me!" Lily protested.

"You are head girl, and you are chasing Black around the great hall! You are getting detention for not being able to work out your problems verbally." And with that, McGonagall walked away.

Lily gave one last glare to Sirius, and then turned on her heel to go and take a shower.

**So, that's chapter one. What do ya think? I'm tired, and am going to bed. I hope to find a review tomorrow! lollipop **


	2. Tuesday

So, it's been a while, eh? Oh well, I've started chapter 3 and it shouldn't take me nearly as long to update this… Enjoy!

Breakfast- Tuesday- 8:18am 

"Hey Moony?" Sirius said.

"What now, Padfoot?" Remus asked exhaustedly.

"'M tired,"

"We all know that Padfoot." Remus replied glumly.

"But, Moony, I'm tired."

"I know Padfoot, and if you say it again you'll be dead." Remus grinds his teeth together.

"No, you don't understand. I – am – tired."

"And now you're dead!" Remus yells, leaping on Sirius before kicking and punching him. This was when James grabbed Remus and attempted to calm him down.

"Calm yourself. Moony! Be calm!" James ordered.

"No!" Remus bellowed, "I want him DEAD!"

"You'll regret it if you kill him!"

"I don't think so Prongs!"

James thought for a way to cool Remus down, "I'll give you lots of chocolate if you don't kill him."

Remus thought for a moment, "How much chocolate?"

"Uh, enough to fill up your entire bed."

"Okay." Remus calms down significantly, and James lets his grip go.

"There's the good Moony!" James said.

"Well, thank you Prongs! If you hadn't stopped the beast would've killed me." Sirius said, getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Padfoot, don't call him a…" But it was too late, Remus was furious. He jumped, and again began to beat Sirius. James tried to intervene, but that made it much worse. James was trapped in the middle of the other two boys, being punched and kicked on both sides.

Unfortunately, this also happened to be the time when McGonagall decided to show up.

"Boys! All of you, detention!" She bellowed, not even bothering to walk across the room, or even look in their direction.

"I wasn't doing anything." James tried to say, but that excuse wasn't any good anymore.

"Of course you weren't Mr. Potter. Another week for you." And with that she walked away, leaving a furious James to deal with his friends.

"Aw man! Another detention? That makes me so, infuriated!" Sirius said, taking a pot of coffee and downing it in one gulp.

"Uh oh." Was all the other boys could think to say.

Lunch – Tuesday – 12:21pm 

"Ah, peace…" Remus said.

"It was a great idea, locking Sirius in that closet and taking away his wand, Moony." James complimented.

"All of my ideas are good." Remus boasted.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Prongs stole his wand though." Peter added.

"What? Peter, that was your job!" James bellowed, causing many people to stare.

"Oh no. We are in trouble now." Before Remus could even finish his sentence, Sirius pounded through the doors. Then started to sing Christmas carols.

"Ooooohhh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the…"

Remus cut him off. "You are at least supposed to let me finish my sentence!"

"Oh, sorry Moony! Let's try that again, shall we?"

"Yes, go back and came out after I say 'now'."

"Okay, see you soon!" Sirius sang as he walked back out of the Great Hall.

"Okay, we are in trouble now." And right after he said it, Sirius came singing through the doors for the second time.

"Jingle bells, Jingle…"

"No, no, no!" Remus bellowed. "Haven't you ever seen the muggle movies? First the people come out too early, then too late, then right on time."

"We don't live in a movie, Moony!" Sirius yelled back at him.

"I don't know, this could make a nice motion picture." James comments, getting a nasty remark from Sirius.

Where are the teachers? Nobody really knows…

"Fine, I'll do this one more time!" Sirius said before stomping out of the room.

"We are in trouble now!" Remus screamed bitterly.

"This seems somewhat familiar…" James mentioned before Sirius came in for the final time, this time with plates of food in hand. And so began the next food fight of this week…

This fight spread a lot faster than any other. Within twenty seconds over half of the school was chucking food at each other.

"No! I don't want anymore detentions!" James whined as a platter thrown from Severus Snape hit him in the face.

James realized that it was Snape, and began throwing two at a time at him. By the time McGonagall came back, most of the students had stopped throwing food. Sirius was still throwing plate after plate, hitting Lily three times in a row. Lily had thrown a few plates at Sirius head, all which hit perfectly, and James was still throwing food at Snape.

"Stop! You three! Your detention is to clean this up before dinner tonight! Everyone else, leave!" McGonagall bellowed, indicating James, Sirius, and Lily.

"Padfoot," James started in a calm, toneless voice, "I am going to kill you."

Dinner – Tuesday – 6:52pm 

"So how was your detention, Prongs?" Remus asked casually. James answered because Sirius was stuffing his face so much that he couldn't speak.

"Weird." James said.

"How so?" Remus asked, intrigued.

"Well, to state the key points, Lily nearly killed Sirius with a knife, then her fists, then another knife. She was ready to murder us when Sirius said something along the lines of 'Prongs, your girlfriend has gone psychotic'. Then she started spluttering out incoherent sentences and words, then her voice went really soft, and she told us to clean it up ourselves and that she was going to bed. Like I said, it was weird."

"So let me get this straight, Lily, Lily Head Girl Evans, threatened to kill you with a knife, then took a knife and actually attempted to kill you?" Remus asked skeptically.

"Yup. And the worst part was that we had to clean up the whole thing by ourselves!" James declared.

"Yeah, worst part. Did you say she couldn't make coherent sentences? After Sirius called her your girlfriend." Remus stated quietly as though something huge just clicked in his head. "I have to go, see you later tonight!" Remus called while running.

"Wait!" Sirius called after him.

"What?" Remus spun around.

"Can I have your pudding?"

"I don't care!" Remus said as he turned and darted again.

"I wonder where Lilykins and her friends are." Sirius said.

"I don't know, I guess she didn't show up for her classes either."

Just then they heard a girl behind them, who happened to be talking about Lily at the exact same moment.

"Yeah, that's what I heard. She's been up there all day. Everyone thinks that Potter did something during that detention, but my bet is that it was Black..." The girls walked away.

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And neither did I, but that's what people are saying. I wonder why she's in her dorm."

"Maybe she's upset." Sirius suggested.

"No dip bonehead! Why is she upset though?"

"I don't- wait, I do know! I have to go find Moony, see ya Prongs!" Sirius also dashed from the Great Hall.

"Great, don't bother telling me, just go on your merry way." James said out loud.

A girl passing by must have heard him and said, "I do hope you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

"Yeah, thanks." And for the first time in two days, James didn't get a detention at meal times…

**And what did you think?**


	3. Wednesday

I said it wouldn't take a while, and it takes twice as long! Sorry! ): I promise to update soon, and the next chapter will be fun!

Breakfast-Wednesday-7: 59am 

"I can't believe we were wrong!" Sirius exclaimed as the four boys walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I really thought that she liked you, Prongs," Remus said, still a little down that everything didn't work out perfectly.

"It's fine you guys," James lied, because secretly he knew that he had wished that he had been the one that Lily Evans had a crush on, and not that stupid git of a sixth year Prefect.

Remus looked at his friend skeptically, "Did you finally give up? Do you not want her?" Remus asked.

James was furious at this accusation, "No, I'm not over her, I love her and I think, no, I know I always will. But I've gone over five years now without her; do you really think it's going to kill me to go another day? Or another week? Or even another year?"

Remus looked at his friend, and Sirius was looking around the Great Hall, glaring at all the people who were staring at them.

"You're a strong buddy, Prongsie," Sirius said, patting James shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" James asked, still infuriated.

"Nothing, it just seemed like a good time to say something sappy," Sirius said, shrugging.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's eat," James said just as a group of girls and one boy walked into the room. One of the girls and the boy were laughing and smiling. And holding hands, James noted. The other two girls didn't look as happy.

"Hey, Padfoot. Want some coffee?" James asked with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"What? I thought I wasn't supposed to? Never mind, of course!" Sirius exclaimed, eager to have coffee. James grabbed a cup and took out his wand. Then, he made the cup three times the normal size. He filled the jumbo cup with coffee, then picked up the sugar and dumped a whole jar into the coffee cup.

"Prongs? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Remus exclaimed. It seemed people were always staring at the Marauders these days.

"I just want to see something," James replied, still grinning madly.

"What? If Padfoot can blow up the Great Hall or not?" Remus asked, exasperated.

"No," James replied before turning to Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot. You don't like Lily's new boyfriend, right?" James asked.

"Of course not!" Sirius replied.

"Good, let's talk bad about him while you drink your coffee," James said eagerly, handing the gigantic cup of coffee to Sirius.

"Prongs! You're using your own friend!" Remus exclaimed, finally catching onto his friend's plan. But it was far too late. Sirius had downed the whole cup in one, very large, swig.

"I hate him! He's a filthy git, and we know that he really likes Mary!" Sirius said quickly. "It would be one thing if Lily was happy with someone that liked her the way she likes him, but he doesn't, he just wants to get Mary's attention!"

"I know!" James said, seeing his plan working.

Sirius gasped, "I have a great idea! We are going to plan the biggest prank ever and get him with it!"

James faked a gasp and said, "Padfoot! That's a great idea!" Remus shook his head, and talked to Peter.

"Okay, I'm going to need a key to McGonagall's office bedroom, about a hundred gallons of maple syrup, a few dozen rabbits, and a gumball," Sirius listed.

"Why do you need all of that?" Remus asked, curious as to the gumball, the key, all of it basically.

"Well, I want a gumball, I need some of Minnie's, _undergarments_, the syrup helps it stick, and rabbits are not only evil, but poo everywhere!" Sirius said too fast to know what he was saying, unless of course, you were a Marauder.

"Sirius! You can't do that!" Remus said, utterly astonished by what his friend was planning.

"Of course I can. At lunch it will all be put into action. Now, come Prongsie, we have work to do. See you at lunch, moony!" Sirius called as he dragged James out of the Great Hall.

"They're going to steal from a teacher, ditch class, and pull a huge destructive prank in one afternoon. They're doomed," Remus said to himself.

_Lunch- Wednesday- 1:12pm_

"Okay, Prongs, you are going to use your wand to drop the syrup, got that?" Sirius asked his friend in a secret broom cupboard.

"Yes, this isn't a very difficult plan, Padfoot," James told his friend, getting tired of hearing the same plan over and over.

"I'm just making sure. I don't want this to go wrong. This is probably one of the biggest pranks we've done so far this year," Sirius tried to reason with his friend. "Okay, then I drop 'ole Minnie's, disgusting, underwear. Then, after we have everyone laughing, or extremely startled, we want everyone to know what's going on, you drop the caged rabbits."

"I know!" James cried.

"Don't yell, this is directly behind the teachers table, we don't want anyone figuring out what we're up to," Sirius told his friend.

"Fine," James whispered back.

Sirius looked down at the map in his hands, the Marauders map. The Marauders map was no ordinary map though; it showed all the places the Marauders had discovered in the school. It also showed every person in the school or on the grounds, and exactly where they were. It was one of the Marauders better projects.

"Okay, we hit timing perfectly! Everyone is here, well, nearly everyone. There are always those stray students, but the classes just got out, and everyone is hungry by lunchtime. We are golden! Ready?" Sirius asked the boy sitting beside him in the cupboard.

"Yeah, I've been ready since you told me she liked _him_ last night," James spat out.

Sirius smiled, "They won't stay together either way, no chemistry. And he's definitely not interested in Evans," Sirius patted James shoulder.

"I just don't want him to hurt her, but I don't see how to prevent that," James sighed in defeat as he thought about it.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt her," Sirius promised, hating to see his friend this depressed. Though, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he probably couldn't do much for poor Lily Evans.

"You can't promise that, Padfoot. And I guess all we could do is hope and pray that their relationship doesn't get very far. The less attached she is to him, the less it will hurt her," James reasoned.

"Makes sense," Sirius said, "Now let's pull a prank!" James nodded, and was delighted when he felt the familiar pang of pre-prank nerves. They only had a short amount of time they could work their prank, so everything had to go according to plan.

"Jump out and drop the syrup on three," Sirius announced, "One. Two. Three!" They burst through the door behind the teacher's table; James found the target easily once he found the flaming hair. He aimed his wand and shot the spell that sent the maple syrup flying towards the boy's face. People were starting to look, and Sirius dropped the undergarments next.

By now, James and Sirius had the entire Great Hall's attention. James opened the bottom of the cage with a flick of his wand, and rabbits fell upon the scene perfectly. That is, if you like rabbits falling from the sky. Why Sirius chose rabbits, nobody's really sure. I guess he just wanted some random animal. But either way, the rabbits were perfect.

Most of the crowd laughed as they saw the boy standing in a mix of sticky syrup, underwear, and rabbit poo. There was even a small rabbit stuck to him! A few were astonished, some bewildered, and some outraged. Professor McGonagall was one of the outraged.

"Potter! Black! What have you done?" She screeched, walking toward the two smiling boys.

"Why, Professor!" Sirius said in his false surprise tone, "Did you like your addition to our little prank? Getting your undergarments wasn't easy, but we did it!"

McGonagall's face went white. Sirius was restraining himself from laughing, something that was very hard for him to do. "Y-you-you c-couldn't have. You didn't," her voice was a faint whisper. 

"Oh, but I did. You shouldn't underestimate me, Minnie," Sirius said as though he were talking to a parent who didn't believe their child.

McGonagall seemed at loss for words. Sirius had gone over the edge this time, James knew it, the whole of the Great Hall knew it, Sirius might have known it. "You, you have the rest of the year in detentions with Professor Slughorn, Mr. Black. And as for you, Mr. Potter, two months should do you well. Get to class!" McGonagall ordered.

Sirius was astonished. He was used to McGonagall's detentions, there were fairly enjoyable. At least, when Sirius and James were in detention together it was enjoyable. But Slughorn's detentions were unbearable! He didn't let you use your wand, have and items of communication, and he's seen them all, and split his detentionee's so that they weren't in the same area!

Sirius just nodded stiffly, and James the same, and both boys walked away. As they walked past, Lily Evans was roaring at them, and all of the Slytherins sniggered as they walked by. Remus and Peter joined them at the end of the table.

Remus hadn't even opened his mouth when Sirius said, "Don't even say it, Moony." Sirius walked away, ad the three boys followed him.

Lunch- Wednesday- 7:10 pm 

The Marauders entered the Great Hall. Sirius was extremely bitter and testy. James was a little depressed; he still didn't win over the girl. Remus was tired of Sirius' snappy comebacks and was getting cranky himself, and Peter was oblivious to everything going on around him. I doubt Peter even remembered the fiasco just that afternoon.

They sat down and began eating in silence. Soon after, two girls made their way to the Marauders.

"Hey, these seats free?" Beth asked. Sirius shook his head, and Remus muttered a 'no'.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Clare asked, trying to make some conversation as she could tell the boys were in an awful mood.

Sirius glared at Clare, "Oh, I don't know! Maybe I have detention for the rest of the year with Slughorn!" Sirius roared.

"Hey! I know you're in a pissy mood, but it isn't Clare's fault you two are idiots!" Remus said defensively.

"Yeah, you two should have known that you were going to get into trouble. A teacher's underwear?" Beth asked exasperated.

"It's fine, Remus. I understand that they are in a bad mood, quite frankly I would be too," Clare told Remus. Remus nodded and smiled at her.

"Can we stop flirting so that the two of you can tell us what you want over here?" Sirius asked annoyed.

Beth glared at him, "We came here to tell you that Luke, Lily's boyfriend," Beth added when she saw Peter's facial expression. "Is angry at Lily to take out his anger at you two. The paradise couple is on edge right now, and, of course, Lily's been pissed since your little stunt; you know how Lily is when se's mad."

"We aren't sure their relationship will make it through the night," Clare finished.

"Really?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes, James. I would repent now and start to behave. You want Lily on your good side _before_ she breaks up with Luke. Otherwise she'll think you just want to get her now that she's single. Good luck," Clare smiled at James as the she and Beth stood and waved to the four boys.

"I guess our prank was good for something!" Sirius said, suddenly much happier. "Prongs, where are you going?" Sirius shouted to his friend who was up and walking away.

"I got to go get on somebody's good side!" James called over his shoulder, and all the boys smiled at the now running boy.


	4. Thursday

**Okay, fast, like I promised! (: **

Breakfast- Thursday- 7:18 am 

The Marauders walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. James had attempted to make peace with Lily the night before.

Flashback 

"_Hey Lily," James said as he approached the red haired girl. _

"_Potter," She said, glancing at him. Even her glances were glares. _

"_I'm really sorry about earlier," James said. She looked up at him, expectant. "So, er, yeah. I'm sorry, Lily." _

_She stared at him for a long moment before standing. And was she mad. "You're sorry? Oh, well then Potter, that changes __**everything**__!" she said sarcastically, her voice rising as she spoke._

_James knew he was in trouble now. "But, Lily! You see, what I meant to say was…" But she cut him off._

"_What you meant to say was that you are a selfish prat and you couldn't stand seeing me with somebody else!" her voice dropped. She sounded almost regretful, " You do this every time I get a boyfriend. I just wish that you actually meant it when you say you're sorry."_

"_I do mean it!" James said quickly. Far too quickly._

"_You are full of shit Potter! You don't mean it, you never do! And now you're lying to me!" that was when she slapped James. "You are the reason I'm no longer in a relationship. I detest you Potter!" Lily screamed as she dashed to the girl's dormitory staircase. But before she went up the stairs, she turned, whipped her wand out and bellowed, "Aguamenti!" _

_James stood there, soaked, sad, and pleased at the same time. He didn't get the girl, but neither did Luke. I guess he could live with this for a little while. James then went to bed._

They walked until they found an empty space to sit. James, Remus and Peter sat down, but Sirius kept walking. 

"Sirius? Where are you…" But Sirius cut James off before James could get his line out.

"Don't talk to me peasant!" Sirius bellowed over his shoulder. James stood, awestricken, and confused at his friend.

The three boys whom were sitting watched as Sirius made his way to the front of the Great Hall. He was attracting some more stares as he went, and when he reached the teachers table, everyone gasped as he climbed up and took the seat next to McGonagall's. Dumbledore's.

Remus, needing to know what was going on with his friend, whipped out his wand, and flicked it. The Marauders were now listening to everything Sirius could hear.

"Good morning, Minnie. Fantastic day, isn't it?" Sirius asked while eating out of the dishes on the table, not even filling his plate, "Pass the eggs, would you, Phinius?"

James, Remus and Peter were stiff with shock, as was everyone else, as they heard and watched their friend. They looked at each other, and when they looked up, Sirius had devoured all of the food on the entire teachers table. As Sirius rose to his feat smiling, the other Marauders had a feeling they knew what he was going to do. And they were, unfortunately, correct.

"Students!" Sirius' voice boomed over the Great Hall. It must be the chair. "I would like to say a few things, change a few things. Firstly, the rule that you cannot to magic in the halls; I am altering this. All of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws can now do magic in the halls as long as they are jinxing or hexing the Slytherins. Second, I feel that it is unnecessary to do homework, so from now on you shall not have to. And finally, you shall refer to me as Sirius the Great Headmaster, and all of the Slytherins have to do my bidding!" James and Remus couldn't believe he did this.

McGonagall stood, people finally getting back to their senses. And she looked furious.

"Ahh, Minnie! Do you have anything you'd like to add?" Sirius asked as though she were an old friend.

Her face turned beat red, whether it was from Sirius calling her Minnie, or from her anger nobody knew. "BLACK!" she bellowed. Sirius' grin grew bigger still. McGonagall reached for her wand. Sirius bolted for the door.

"James, help me out!" Sirius called as he passed the other Marauders. James flicked his wand, and McGonagall's flew from her hand, onto the empty table.

"DETENTION!" she roared across the hall as Sirius was at the door.

"I have detention til the end of the year, woman! Who can stop me now?" Sirius laughed maniacally, and Dumbledore walked in. "Oh, hello professor! Just heading to do some left over homework," Sirius lied.

Dumbledore smiled and Sirius walked out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore got up to the teacher's table, and James, Remus and Peter had just finished devouring their food when they heard Remus' spell pick up Dumbledore say, "Sorry I'm late, Minnie. Did anything interesting happen? I had to count my socks before breakfast."

The three boys made their way out to find their friend, laughing at Dumbledore's odd habits. Remus took the spell off of him, and everything went back to as normal as it can be when the Marauders are around.

Lunch- Thursday- 1:24 pm 

"Padfoot, I think you went overboard this morning," Remus said for the umpteenth time that day.

"Moony that was just the beginning of what I'm going to do. By the time I leave this school, I will have given that woman more gray hair than any student ever will," Sirius said, grinning at the thought.

"Padfoot, I know that you're angry she gave you detention, but making her life a living hell won't change anything," Remus tried to reason.

"Maybe not, Moony. But at least it makes me feel better," Sirius said shrugging.

Remus sighed, and the four boys sat at the first set of empty seats they could find.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" a voice directly beside James said. James turned, feeling instant regret for choosing these seats.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't realize you were sitting there," James said uninterestedly.

"That's crap, Potter, and we both know it," Lily said bitterly.

James was getting sick of this girl, what didn't she get about the fact that he made an honest mistake? "Do you want to bet that, Evans?" James asked her indignantly.

She glared at him, "You just wanted to sit next to me to asked me out."

Okay, James was seriously sick of this. Now she was just getting haughty. He stood up, throwing his plate forward with a shove, "Fine! You think I sat here to sit next to you, here I go!" James stalked off down the table, ignoring McGonagall who was giving him detention as he walked by her.

Remus looked to Sirius and Peter. Then he looked to Lily's awestricken face. He sighed, and the three boys stood up.

"Sorry about that, Lily," Remus said to the dazed girl.

Lily mumbled something incoherent in return, and the three boys went off in search of their irritated friend.

Dinner- Thursday- 4:58pm 

As the Marauders made their way down the table, James in the lead, they sat just in front of the teacher's table.

"Prongs, why are we sitting here?" Sirius asked, realizing he couldn't pull a good last minute prank without Dumbledore seeing everything.

"No reason," a cranky James asked stiffly.

"Lily's sitting at the other end of the table, he wanted to be as far away from her as possible," Remus explained.

"I thought you liked Lily?" Sirius asked confused.

James sat in silence for a moment. He finally said, "I do. But the way she expects me to chase her everyday, the way she talks about herself around me! And she called_ me _arrogant? She acts like my life wouldn't go on if I didn't ask her out or bother her everyday, and quite frankly, I'm dead sick of it!"

Sirius gave a grim smile to his friend, "I don't know what to tell you, mate."

"Prongs?" Remus' voice asked. Remus was gazing off in space.

"Yeah?" James said, curious by the look on his friends face.

"What would you say if I told you that Lily loves you?" Remus asked, finally turning to James.

"I would say that you thought that once before and it ended up not being true. I would also add that I don't believe you," James told his friend, turning his attention to his plate.

"James, I know we were wrong last time, but I really think she likes you. I'm nearly positive," Remus told his friend.

"Yeah, prove it," James responded, eating his meal sulkily.

"I will. I just need a little time, and a few observations," Remus said quietly.

"Can I help?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Remus looked to him, "I don't know, maybe, but I call the shots, and you listen and do as I say."

"Deal!" Sirius said excitedly. He then added, "And anything beats being with the new and de-proved depressed Prongs." James glared at his friends as they walked away.

"Didn't this happen before?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Wormtail, it did," with that, James stood up and walked away. Leaving Peter stunned and confused.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Peter asked as he got up and ran to his walking friend. Only, Peter being Peter, he slipped, fell, and grabbed James' foot by accident causing James to fall into Lily who was just getting up, creating food flying in all directions.

James glared at Peter as he helped himself up and walked away without giving Lily a second glance. Lily got up and darted for the girl's dormitory, hot tears burning in her eyes.

**Okay, sorry if lunch and dinner were a little, "eh". I had trouble finding a way to write it. Tell me if it sucked completely, and I'll delete and re-write the chapter. The only downside to that would be that it would probably take a whole lot of time. Sorry again, lollipop.**


	5. Friday

**Insert Authors note here (use your imagination)**

* * *

Friday- Breakfast- 6:56am

"Moony, I don't see why we have to sit here. Lily's not even looking at us!" Sirius exclaimed stupidly.

"That's the point, Padfoot. If she sees us, we can't spy on her," Remus explained half-heartedly.

"Ooooohhh, I get it now!" Sirius yelled grinning.

"Shut up!" Remus screamed at his friend.

"Geez, note to self, don't wake up werewolves early…"

"Be quiet!" Remus ordered. And then, the boys watched the red haired girl sitting a few seats away.

"Uh, Moony?"

"What now?" Remus asked, infuriated.

"We can't hear her."

"We are freaking wizards!" Remus roared, causing quite a few stares.

"Ooh, swearing werewolves. Not a good mix." Remus leapt and tackled Sirius to the ground.

"You… are… a… bloody… moronic… git!" Remus bellowed between blows to his friends face.

"Ahh! Not the hair!" Sirius shrieked.

"What are you doing?" someone asked from behind.

"He's attempting murder," Sirius said simply as though it were blatant.

"Remus, I suggest you get off moron or I'll be forced to give you detention." The mystery person told Remus simply.

Remus rolled off of his friend, anger etched into his face. He glared up at the red head, and said, "You won't give me detention! Nobody will!" Remus exclaimed dashing from the room cackling madly shooting spells left and right.

Once out the door, Remus ran into James. "Well, you missed the dare."

"What? You did it without me?" James asked irately.

"Yes I did."

Meanwhile…

"So, Remus thinks you like Jamesie." Sirius told the stunned redhead.

Her glance shot to his face. "Tell him he's, er, wrong!" And with that, Lily ran from the building wildly.

Friday- lunch- 2:34pm 

"I still can't believe you didn't wait for me!" James said, irritated.

"Oh, get over it!" Remus said, tired of his friend.

"No!" James said childishly.

"Where's Padfoot?" Peter asked out of the blue.

Remus groaned, "We told you! He went to snog someone else in a broom cupboard. He told you that!"

"Who's he snogging?" Peter asked without thought.

"Three guesses Wormtail." James said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"He's busy with Beth. He's always busy with Beth!"

"Oh, when did they become a couple?"

Remus stared disbelievingly. _How can one person, contain so much stupidity? _He asked himself.

"Well? What's the answer?" Peter asked.

"No comment." James said before walking away.

"Why not?" Peter called after him.

The boys sat down, and were surprised to see that there was no food on the table.

"Prongs, where's the food?" Peter asked his friend.

"How the bloody hell would I know, Wormtail?" James snarled at his annoying friend.

"Prongs, why do we hang out with this moron?" Remus asked, hitting his head on the table every few seconds.

"Hey Prongsie! Moony? Why's he letting the table beat him up?" Sirius asked as he strutted over, Beth attached at his hip.

"Oh, it's a new exercise he learned." James' sarcasm was bubbling out.

"Really? Where'd he learn it?" Sirius asked, looking Remus as if questioning his sanity.

"He's being sarcastic, moron!" Peter exclaimed.

"Whoa! Apocalypse!" James shrieked.

"What are you talking about, Prongs?" Peter asked.

"Aw man, it's over!" James cried.

"It's okay, Prongsie. Pete can't always be smart." Sirius tried to comfort.

"Yeah…" James trailed off.

"I'm starving! Why isn't there food?" Sirius screamed out of nowhere.

"Uh, I don't know. Lily and Clare are waiting, I have to go. Now!" Beth told her 'boyfriend'. She walked away a bit too quickly.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked.

"I think she question your sanity." Remus said. He stopped to see his friend's reaction, which was really nothing, and continued banging his head on the table. But just as he slammed his head down, a triangular substance got into his way.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed at the strange food.

"What the hell!" Remus shouted, bringing his reddened forehead up, revealing a triangle of cheese and sauce stuck to his forehead.

Sirius walked up to the table, and bent his head, sniffing the substance.

"What are you doing?" Sirius spun around to see Professor McGonagall staring at him disgustedly.

"Minnie! What would this be?" Sirius asked as though she were his good friend. As he said it, he picked up a piece of triangle and waved it in the air, laughing as it wiggled.

"Don't-call-me-that-Black!"

"Aw Minnie! Don't feel embarrassed!" Sirius said, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Now back to my question."

McGonagall pursed her lips as she shook Sirius' arm off of her shoulder. "That, Black, is called pizza. It's a muggle food that Dumbledore is quite fond of and thought you should try out."

"Really? Dumbledore did all this just to have _me_ try out on piece of food? What a nice man!"

McGonagall's hand slapped to her forehead, and she said, "Yes, Black. This is all for you!"

"Wow! How nice of him!" Sirius said, oblivious to Remus who was back to hitting the table with his red forehead.

"Mr. Lupin? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" McGonagall asked Remus, someone else questioning Remus' sanity.

Remus stopped and looked at her, "You see, it all started one day back when I was eleven and I foolishly agreed to be friends with these morons." Then he continued beating up the table.

"He's obviously talking about Peter here. And you know how James has his moments. At least I'm here to straighten them out," Sirius said to McGonagall.

"Right, detention, all four of you." McGonagall responded.

"You can't give me…"

"Why do we get detention?" James asked, not letting Sirius finish his sentence.

"For scaring me out of my mind." McGonagall walked away toward the door. The door opened and Madam Poppy came in.

"Poppy, can you help a severely distraught teacher?"

"What happened?" Madam Poppy looked worried.

"Those Marauders."

"Oh," Madam Poppy nodded as though that explained everything.

Friday- dinner- 9:26pm 

Four laughing boys walked into the empty Great Hall. Well, nearly empty.

"Professor Dumbledore! I loved your treat for me! The pizza thingy was fantastic!" Sirius called, his voice echoing off the hallow room.

Dumbledore stared at Sirius as though he were insane.

All of the boys recalled the afternoon vividly. It was chaos, as much is when the Marauders come through.

Flashback 

Sirius took his first bite of the pizza. It was barely more than a nibble. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and wild. He looked like a hyper five-year -old. "This," he took another bite; much larger this time, "is the best food ever invented!" he was skipping around the hall singing the word 'pizza' over and over.

"Beth! Don't you love this food? I love you!" Sirius called to his girlfriend. Beth's face turned an immediate red, and she buried her face in her hands while the rest of the hall sniggered at Sirius' hopping and skipping and dancing.

"Everyone now, try it! It's the most magnificent food on the face of the planet." Sirius screamed over the Hall. They all looked at their plates, and pushed the plates away gently as though they were scared that it was poison. Nobody could really blame them when Sirius was telling them to eat it…

Sirius abruptly realized that there were different kinds of pizza around the hall. "This is the best day of my life!" He screamed as he went to take a bite of every slice of pizza in the hall.

As he ate his way through the Hall, he would occasionally say something along the lines of: "Disgusting!" or "simply amazing!" And once he even threw a slice and Lily's face saying, "You have to try this kind!"

"Sirius, I'm a muggleborns. I've had pizza before." Lily said, wiping the sauce off of her face. But Sirius was already back to skipping around the Hall, trying more pizza.

"Come on Prongs! You can't be scared too!" Sirius called.

"After seeing the way you're acting, I'm horrified." James called back to his friend.

"Oh come on! One piece? One bite? Please, please, please!" Sirius dashed to the floor by James' feet and began to beg.

"Fine! Fine! Padfoot!" James bellowed.

"Yes?"

"See, I'm eating the…" James face lit up with a magical glow.

"Is it good?"

"It's… it's… it's miraculous!" James cried. He stood up and grabbed Sirius and both boys danced around the Great Hall singing a lovely version of Jingle Bells.

Nobody else tried the pizza. Everyone else was scared for his or her lives, and most ran from the Hall screaming bloody murder.

End Flashback

"Mr. Black, I think you are mistaken. That meal was for everyone." Dumbledore told Sirius.

"What? But that means… Where's Minnie? She lied to me! I can't believe it! She's a liar! Kill her! Shove her in a trench alive! I'll be a murderer as soon as I find her!" Sirius ranted on all through dinner. And dinner was otherwise, extremely boring and nothing happened. The only evidence that the day had ever happened were the memories, and the small dent in the Gryffindor table that Remus' forehead left…

* * *

**Sooo, yeah, we (cupcake and me) couldn't think of anything interesting for dinner, so we didn't put anything. Oh, well. The flashback from lunch should be enough for you people. Review! lollipop**


	6. Saturday

A/N- I'm so sorry that this has come out so late

A/N- I'm so sorry that this has come out so late! Life's been busy. You don't care about my excuses 'cause they suck either way, so I'm just sorry and I'm telling you now; give me hell in your reviews! Here's to a wonderful Saturday! (I didn't use the owl idea this chapter cuppycake. Wait til next chapter)

Saturday 10:56am

"Wormtail you kept me up all night with your snoring!" Sirius complained loudly as the four boys entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "How am I supposed to be beautiful for Beth when you are here keeping me up all night?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"That doesn't do anything! You are hereby banished from our dormitory!" Sirius bellowed over Peter's explanation.

"What?"

"Ah! No talking! I banish you from the kingdom in my head!" Sirius told the air as he was refusing to face Peter.

"But Siri…"

"La la la la la!" Sirius called to block our Peter's talking. Peter walked faster to keep up with Sirius, talking louder to make Sirius here him. Soon Peter was screaming and Sirius was screeching his "la's" as loud as he could. They looked like two little kids arguing over something immensely idiotic.

"Wow…" James muttered.

"Why are we friends with them again?" Remus asked James with an awestricken expression as he watched his frantic friends run and scream about the Great Hall.

"Because without them, we would have an immensely boring life," James stated simply.

Remus didn't respond, just stood there and stared at the two boys curiously as they made their way around the hall.

"Well, might as well start eating without them," James said as he took his seat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"They are very wacky," Remus said to nobody in particular.

"Yeah…" James pondered this for a moment.

There was a silence as they ate their food. James was starving and devoured his immediately; Remus seemed a bit more fidgety than normal though.

"Prongs?" Remus questioned.

"Wha?" James responded through his mouth-full of food.

"Could you do me a favor, for yourself?" Remus asked.

James looked at him in a confused way, swallowed, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just, I'm asking you to do something. It's not really for me, but more for you. It'll benefit your wants."

"Er, sure. What do you have in mind?" James asked his friend.

"I need you to ask out Lily." Remus waited for his friend's anger to leap forth and grab him.

"You know bloody well I don't want to ask _her_ out anytime soon," James growled. Remus had hoped that James was over his anger from a few days ago, but it became apparent that he was not.

"But, I'm positive she'll say yes! She loves you and…" he trailed off. "Just give it one more go before you give up."

James pondered the thought as he stared into the depth of his friend's eyes. He could surely trust Remus. He sighed and said in a defeated voice, "Okay."

"Good. You won't be disappointed!" Remus promised as he smiled at James who smiled back.

"Ah… What'd I miss?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to James.

"Where's Wormtail?" Remus asked in a way that seemed as though he were uncertain he even wanted to know.

"Oh, he had to go to the bathroom," Sirius said with the Marauder smirk on his face. James shook his head ad Remus' eyes widened. Neither boy went into further questioning.

_Lunch 2:10pm_

"James, I'm sorry!"

"Don't bother, Moony…" Sirius told Remus in a warning voice.

Remus ignored him and continued, "I really thought that she liked you!"

"Yeah? Well you were wrong! I made a fool of myself! I put all I had into that one speech for her, and she turned me down by screaming! I made myself look soft, no girl will want to date me now!" James bellowed in his friend's face.

"I'd beg to differ there," Sirius interjected. "Next to my devilishly good looks, my fantastic hair, my awesome snogging abilities…"

"Is this going anywhere?" James asked in the same irritated voice he had taken up since Lily turned him down for what seemed like the final time.

"Oh, right. Well, girls like mushy cheesy sap. Not the hard-core girls that I date, but we don't even get each other's names. Girls who want a _real_ relationship will go to you. I mean, girls say you're attractive…" Sirius continued talking to the thin air because nobody seemed to be listening to him anymore.

"I'm sorry, James. I really am." Remus said quietly.

"Yeah, 'cause that make a world of difference! I just got turned down; again, by the girl I'm in love with, but Moony, as long as you're sorry… That just makes _everything _better!" James mocked sarcastically before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall in a wave of fury.

"Well that went well!" Sirius said in the same sarcastic tone James had just used.

Silence filled the head of the two boys. Elevator music filled Peter's head because he didn't have brain enough to think about what was going on at that moment. After a few silent moments three girls came in and sat near the depressed boys.

"Hey. What's got you down?" Beth asked sitting down next to Sirius and kissing him lightly near the cheek.

"James' new attitude to life and how the complexity of it all sucks," Peter told the girls. There was a stunned silence.

"Who is the God who replace Peter with this… this… amazing creature?" Sirius asked to the ceiling.

"What's wrong with James?" Clare asked Remus.

"You don't know? Lily didn't tell you how she tore out the final fragment of his heart and ripped it to shreds before tossing it to the gutter and letting it slip into the septic and be eating by rampaging…"

"What the bloody hell?" Beth was amazed Sirius even knew words of this complexity.

"Lily, is there something you didn't tell us?" Clare asked Lily in the same tone a mother scolds her children.

"Potter asked me out again today and, again, I said no," Lily replied.

"James didn't just ask you out! He asked you out and put his heart and soul into it!" Sirius cried in a way that those crazed preachers from television shows do.

"He asked her out in a sincere way and she may whave screamed at him. And cussed a bit…" Remus told Clare.

"You what? But you just told us that you were actually starting to like him! And you cussed at him? How… What… Why?" Clare asked breathlessly.

"Because I realized that I in fact don't like him and he was pestering me," Lily said in a voice that implied she wasn't so certain about this.

"That's crap Lily and you know it!" Beth accused.

"Don't tell me how I should be feeling or tell me what I am feeling 'cause I know and you don't!" Lily said. Her temper was heating up.

"You know what? Prongs deserves better than you! You're being a snobby little bitch and need to calm yourself down and get a heart!" Sirius bellowed as he thrust his plate forward and left the Great Hall. Remus and Peter followed, and Beth and Clare soon walked away to go to the Quidditch try-outs; leaving Lily alone to wallow in her self stupidity and to reflect what she really felt at this very moment…

_Dinner 6:01pm_

"Good Lord I'm starving!" Sirius bellowed to the Great Hall as he took a seat in the direct center of the table.

"The try-outs seemed to go well," James said.

"Yeah, we'll have a great team this year!" Beth said excitedly while piling food onto her own plate.

"Slytherin! You shall bow at our feet when we win the championship!" Sirius bellowed to the Slytherin table.

The group of six laughed and began chatting about the Quidditch try-outs.

"You know, we haven't done a prank on 'ole Snivelly in a while," Sirius said. "Wanna?" James thought for a moment. What was stopping him? Who cares if Lily gets angry with him now, she hates him anyway!

"Lets do it!"

"I have to agree that a prank seems like a nice enough idea at the moment. What shall we do to him?" Remus asked.

"Let's try to wash the grease out of his hair again! It didn't seem to work last time…" Sirius contemplated.

"Okay, now do we want him to smell like coconut, or strawberry?" James asked the group.

"Well, I think strawberry fits him better," Beth told James.

"Why?" Remus asked her.

"Much more feminine than coconut," Beth said as though it were obvious.

"Ah, right! How did I miss that?" James asked himself. "May I do the honors?"

"By all means my friend," Sirius said. James waved his wand and before their eyes Severus Snape was covered in the sticky pink goo-of-shampoo. The Great Hall broke into fits of laughter.

"Potter!" Two voices screamed. James recognized the one on his right to be McGonagall. The one on his left was Lily.

"Yes?" He asked Lily in a way that clearly said he was daring her to tell him off.

Lily glared as she stomped her way to him. He stood up casually to tower over her five-foot six-inch form.

"This," she said indicating to Snape, "Is why I refuse to go out with you!"

James looked at her before saying in a low voice for only her to hear, "No, you refuse to go out with me because you don't want to admit to yourself that you're wrong and that you actually do like me." She stood stalk still. James smirked and walked past her to the door. Everything had just clicked in his head. She loved him, and he was going to make her admit it now. Even if that never happened, he vowed he would not ask her out again.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall called after him. He waved to show he heard and left the Great Hall. Left Lily in shock, and the rest of the students guessing what exactly he had said to her…

**Was that okay? I'm sorry it was late. The next chapter will be out within two weeks just because I won't be able to sum it all up for Sunday and I'll be at my computer less mum's house for a week. Then this story will be my top priority! I promise.**


	7. Sunday

Breakfast-Wednesday-11: 14am **Sorry… again… don't let me waste more time, just on with it…** Breakfast-Wednesday-11: 14am

"Wormtail!" Sirius groaned through a long yawn.

"What'd I do this time, Padfoot?" Peter asked in exasperation. It seemed as though he always had done something wrong. He was just never certain what that something might be…

"You kept me up _again_ with your insistent snoring!" Remus stared at his tired friend in shock. "What're you staring at, Moony?" Sirius ordered.

"Did you just use the word 'insistent'?" Remus asked the almighty tired one.

Sirius looked at his friend with the look that clearly said _Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here?_ "Yes, Moony. Most people use words when they are talking." Sirius said very slowly and clearly.

"Yes, but, you used the word insistent," Remus told him in a voice that stated that he was in a shock mode.

Sirius looked confused, "Did I? I'm too tired to remember!" he whined loudly.

The boys began to eat their food and Sirius looked as though he were falling asleep while shoveling food onto his plate. He was barely even looking at the food that was getting put on the plate at all.

That was when a few stray owls flew into the Great Hall. They flew immediately to their owners. One very large barn owl carried a large box in front of the Marauders, Remus, to be more specific. Remus quickly took the large parcel from the owl and the owl nibbled at some food from his plate.

The next part happened so fast none of them really knew what had happened until a few moments later. There was a screech, and Sirius jumped out of his seat spitting out what looked to be owl feathers when Remus, James, and Peter looked up to see what had happened.

Remus placed the pieces together first. "Sirius, you tried to eat my owl!" He screamed.

"It was an accident! I don't like murdering owls, really!" Sirius yelled in shock. James nearly fell off his seat in laughter.

"What about goats?" Peter asked vaguely.

Sirius chuckled, "What about them, Pete?"

"Well, do you like to murder goats, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"What? Are you on quack?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Peter stared at him, befuddled. "Don't you mean 'crack'?" Remus asked Sirius.

"No, Quack," Sirius responded. "It means: are you on duck spinal cords."

"Oh," Remus said. Apparently he was lost for words at Sirius' definition, because he didn't say anything else.

Sirius suddenly saw a lone pastry, sitting in a basket upon the table. Sirius' grey eyes lit up at the sight of the pastry. He moved slowly to the pastry, as if he were in an old muggle movie where they moved slowly to cause drama. As Sirius' hand outstretched to get the pastry, Peter leapt and grasped the pastry. He then took the pastry and shoved it into his mouth.

Sirius gaped, open jawed as Peter chewed up the final pastry of the basket. "I'm going to… Murder him!" Sirius screeched before leaping and knocking Peter onto his back.

"How could you take that pastry? You saw me eyeing it! You cannot deny this, Peter. Admit it, you hate me! You're paranoid about my amazingly good looks! Well you can't fool me, I shall find another pastry!" Sirius bellowed through the Great Hall before cackling madly and dashing to the door in search of a pastry.

"He really needs to get more sleep," James muttered. "And maybe a psychiatrist…" James added.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "Especially considering there's another basket full of pastries right there," Remus pointed to a small basket just a few meters away from where they had been sitting.

James walked over and helped Peter off of the floor. "It's okay, mate. Padfoot can get a little loopy at times, we always knew this," James tried to calm Peter down.

Peter, on the other hand, was staring off into space. He seemed horrified by what had just happened.

James looked to Remus for help, but found Remus gawking at the doorway, along with many other surrounding men. James looked to where the stares were aimed and could feel his own jaw drop. _Wow_, he thought.

Sunday- Lunch/Dinner- 4:45pm

"Talk about a late lunch," James said to Remus who had forced them to search for Sirius for the entire afternoon.

"You do know what damage he could have caused. This is Sirius we're talking about," Remus told James.

"You do realize I'm right here!" Sirius interjected.

James ignored Sirius and responded to what Remus had last said. "Yes, I do suppose you're right. Though I would have much rather approached Evans this morning…" James added slyly.

"Did you see her and Beth and even Clare? They were _hot!_" Sirius exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, I think everyone noticed that they're hot, Sirius. James, I wasn't making you come. I just need you to give me the map because you had it. I think that you should've gone actually. Lily's been asked out so many times today, I don't know if you have much of a chance," Remus warned James. But James wasn't worried about Lily and he expressed that openly to them.

"I don't think Lily is going to be a problem for me," James said smirking.

"Does this have something to do with that secret moment the two of you had last night?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, yes it is," James confirmed for him.

Remus looked inquisitive. "What exactly happened? You left Lily dumbstruck," Remus told him.

"I know," James' smirk grew wider.

"So what'd you say?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"That, my friend, is top secret," James smiled as his friend grew irritated.

"Tell me now!" Sirius begged.

"Eh, maybe later," James said.

"No!" Sirius bellowed. Just then Beth came over and sat down beside him, Lily and Clare following suit.

"What's his problem?" Beth asked, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"He wants a piece of information I don't want to give him," James said simply. "Why, hello there, Lily. You look lovely today," James said as he made his way to sit by her.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Beth were in the verge of having a snogging session in the middle of the Great Hall. Remus, disgusted by their behavior, turned to talk to Clare and a person who had gone unnoticed until this point.

The person sitting next to Clare was tall. Remus suspected he was also a seventh year. By the look of his robes, he was in Ravenclaw. Remus walked down the table a bit to sit by them.

"Do you mind?" he asked, not wanting to interrupt a conversation or couple moment between the two of them.

"Not at all, Remus," Clare said smiling as she looked up to him. "This is Blake. He asked me out last night, before Beth gave us makeovers." Clare smiled at the memories passing through her mind.

"It's nice to meet you, Blake," Remus smiled and shook the boy's hand.

Beside Clare were Lily and James…

"Hello James," Lily said smiling as he walked closer to her.

"You look very ravishing this afternoon," James told her and he waggled his eyebrows at her. Expecting to be slapped, he shut his eyes. But instead of her hand coming in contact with his cheek, he heard her laughing. _Lily Evans is laughing because of me! And not at me! _James thought excitedly as he reopened his eyes.

"Wow, Lily Evans!" James exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, concerned she had done something peculiar, or rather, wrong.

"You didn't slap me! I'm in shock," James grinned that goofy, lopsided grin of his, which accented his messy hair and crooked glasses perfectly.

Lily laughed again, "Would you prefer that I slap you?" she asked James jokingly.

"No, I prefer you not slapping me, actually," James stated.

And the conversations (or snogging sessions) went on like this for a good hour as the group ate their meal.

"James?" Lily asked after a small pause in conversation in which James was eating mashed potato. He looked at her as if to say 'what', and attempted to swallow his food. "Why haven't you asked me out yet?" Lily blurted out.

James was taken aback for he was expecting something much different. "Well, I believe I told you last night that I was done chasing you."

Lily contemplated this for a moment, staring down at her food the entire time. "So, are you saying you don't _want_ to go out with me anymore?" Lily asked, her voice coming so close to cracking.

James was shocked. "Lily Evans! I just told you how beautiful you look, of course I still want to go out with you," he took her face in his hand to force her to look at him. "I love you, Lily Evans," he said slowly and clearly.

Lily smiled. She leant in quickly and kissed him. The kiss didn't part for what seemed like an eternity for them, yet, when it ended it felt as though it lasted only seconds. James smiled down at Lily and Lily smiled back up at him.

"So is there something you'd like to ask me?" James asked Lily amid the whistles and claps from the Great Hall.

Lily laughed, still giddy from the kiss. "James Potter will you please go out with me?" Lily dragged the question out in a loud way that James knew she meant it, but was still joke-like at the same time.

Many more whistles and cheers came to the new couple as James kissed the red head again. When her pulled away he said, "Yes."

Neither of them realized that the rest of the Hall were still cheering and some, including Severus Snape, glaring. They were lost in the moment, in each other, and that was just fine for them…

**So I finished this! I can't believe it; it took me so long to get started on this chapter and then it just flowed right out in less than an hour! I guess I owe a thank you to those lovely people who reviewed, who stuck with me through this very drawn out story… **_**Happy Harry Fan, Siriusly Love Padfoot, sc12321, LILYandJAMESareCUTE, ice cream, EmpressesPenguinOfTheUniverse, ProngsGirl-Kady, razzledazzle41191, and Deiphobe. **_**Really, thanks guys. And please review this last chapter! **

**I'm looking for other Lily/James stories. Any rating, just, if anyone has written or read a good one, please send it to me! Thank you for reading this and putting up with my horrid lack of updates! I hope this chapter pleased you!**


End file.
